Wish
by macandreads
Summary: [book one in the Wish trilogy] Have you ever wanted to meet your favorite fictional characters? What if all things fictional were to collide with reality? That's exactly what happens when Nicole finds a supernatural object that whisks her away into different worlds. But why is it here? [crossover of a ton of different fandoms, with Supernatural at the center - could only list 2]
1. Prologue

Don't deny it. You've always wanted to meet your favorite fictional character and walk alongside them as they perform their daily tasks, whether it be fighting for their life, fighting for the lives of others, or just trying to get through a school day without getting shoved into the lockers by the asshole bully.

But...wouldn't it be cool? To spend a day with them, at least. But you know what would be even _cooler?_

Spending a day with _all of them_.

Or maybe longer, _who knows?_


	2. Chapter One: Dachshund, Amulet, Walmart

You know school. All the cliques and stereotypes, and the personalities that you can point out in every single classroom. The jocks, the cheerleaders, the nerds, the band geeks, and on and on and on. But, more specifically, the individuals. The nerd who answers every question before the teacher finishes asking it. The one likable jock that isn't a selfish asshole like the others. The cheerleader who is willing to be your friend despite how unpopular and antisocial you are. The poor girl that disgusts everyone just because her parents never taught her how to act properly. The one band geek that won't shut up. Okay, _all_ of the band geeks are like that.

I'm pretty sure you get the point now. So I'm just going to ask you about one person: Do you know the girl who huddles in the corner with her headphones shoved into her ears, her nose in a book, and her mind on the TV show she just binged all night last night? The girl that could fit in multiple cliques, yet doesn't belong in any of them. She's a nerd, but she hates being used just for homework help, as that is solely what people expect out of her. She likes to sing but will never utter a singsong word in front of anyone, not even knowing if she's good at it or not. She is the girl that people forget about when they hang out with their friends, and the only one they'll remember when they need something. She's talkative but often chooses not to speak at school, because why should she? It's _school_. (Although, everywhere else, she won't shut up.) She's witty and sassy. And she has serious obsession issues. Like, it's got to be a mental condition. I'd feel much better if it _was_...

But, yeah. That girl? That's me.

My name is Nicole Bennett, and I am obsessed. With what? Well...everything. I have seen practically every movie and every show searchable on Netflix. Take your pick, and I can quote the entire opening scene. If you let me, I will tell you all about a particular episode on and on until you yank your hairs out. Unless I stop myself, which I am actually getting pretty good at. And that is very, very impressive, because, for people like me, that level of self-control is _unheard of._

But, yeah, enough about my obsession issues. I'm sixteen years old, and I live in Athens, Georgia. And if you don't know where Georgia is...go to America, and start driving south. Then, you probably passed it, so go back north again. Then you'll find me. Or...you might end up somewhere crazy like New Mexico (say hi to Thor there for me). After all, I suck at giving directions.

Really, though. That state just above Florida with like a million different counties in it. A lot of the people you'll find here will be wearing cowboy boots and driving lifted trucks decked out with rebel flags. And the way we talk? Us people ain't got no problem with words.

Come on. Please tell me you've heard of this place.

Anyway, my house sits in a more rural area of Athens, a pretty good ways away from the UGA campus. I have plenty of space to run around outside (Hahaha that's funny! Like _I_ go _outside_.) without crossing someone else's property. Outside my window I can see a thick cluster of trees and a fading, winding road that vanishes inside them. All I hear during the summer is birds, crickets, and June bugs. And dogs barking.

Gosh, just please shut up. So Fido's butt smells better than yours. No need to scream all night about it, Fluffy.

Neighbor's dogs, sheesh. Just because you have plenty of property before you reach your neighbor's house, that doesn't mean that their dogs stay away. Once your parents throw them _one_ piece of ham to distract them before making a mad dash to their car, well, good luck getting rid of the damn things.

Not that I hate dogs. No, not at _all_. I just hate the _neighbor's_ dogs. I prefer my dachshund, an inside dog who knows not to poop, pee, or bark indoors. Much friendlier that way. _Way_ less barky. And you can always throw them off the bed if they _do_ decide to bark in your ear.

That's kind of mean, though. Barney has short legs. Maybe I'd just set him on the floor and slowly push him away with my foot...

So, yeah. Most of my days consist of Netflix and macaroni and cheese. And pizza, because who doesn't love pizza? And cookie dough. Or cookie cake. Whatever is in stock. It's all so much better during the summer when you don't have school.

Unless your parents Don't. Buy. Any. Food.

That's a rant for another day.

Today was a day of bingeing, just like any other day of my summer vacation. Then I went shopping with my mother, because she asked me to.

BIG mistake.

My mother, whew. She's the woman that will talk to a random stranger for fifteen minutes. An acquaintance? Forty-five minutes. A close friend? Two hours. Her _best_ friend? I'll just go grab my sleeping bag out of the trunk.

Today I was spinning around in the dog food aisle, playing with Barney. He'd secretly hitched a ride in the car without our knowledge. He is very skilled at sneaking up on us and getting into places he shouldn't. I'd refused to leave him in the car, so we took him inside with us.

Eventually, I was shuffling around, staring at my feet and trying to make a game out of the tiles on the floor as my mother launched into hour number two of her conversation. That's when something on the floor caught my eye. Wedged in that tiny shadowy spot under the shelf was some kind of a string, only slightly sticking out.

I don't know why I cared, or why I kneeled to pick it up. Someone probably just dropped their necklace. I mean, who could have touched it, and how many? Probably lots of nasty people. But the reason for why I reached for it didn't matter, since it slipped my mind as soon as my fingers brushed the string.

Once it was in my hands, I sat down to examine it. A surge of recognition pulsed through me. The piece that hung from the string and the carving on it...no _way_.

It was a _perfect_ replica of Dean Winchester's amulet. The Dean Winchester from Supernatural. The amulet that he had thrown away in season five. I had _always_ wanted one of these.

I disregarded any germs, hanging it around my neck with a smile. I headed to Mom's shopping cart, suddenly feeling in the drawing mood. I searched her purse for a writing utensil and a scrap of paper. She literally has _everything_ in there. She was like a modern-day Mary Poppins, pulling practically anything from her "magic bag." Absent the flying umbrella, of course.

My mother keeps practically the entire bathroom inside: It is complete with nail clippers, antihistamine, ibuprofen, lotion, bandages, lip balm, a hairbrush, tissues, toilet paper...I could go on and on. Plus several other things, not in the bathroom (unless you're taking a huge dump; then you can get creative), including earplugs, granola bars, a pocketknife, a pen, a pencil, and paper. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if I found some Viagra.

I chose the pencil and started to draw to pass the time. I glanced over at Barney chasing his tail, then started sketching him onto the paper. Once I set the pencil down to analyze my extremely accurate sketch, that's when I heard _another_ dog panting. Who would bring their dog into Walmart? Dogs aren't allowed in here. If you want to bring your dog shopping, go to PetSmart.

Oh, _wait_.

Yeah, I'm hypocritical.

Then, I heard canine toenails scratching the tile floor as a tiny dog was running in my direction, and it wasn't Barney. That's when I finally looked up, and there was a poodle. He ran straight into my arms, which I had reached out absentmindedly, dropping the pencil and my drawing. The poodle then nuzzled Barney.

"Curly!" said the dog's owner. He was a tall man with shaggy brown hair and tan skin. He began to run after the poodle, shouting curse words I didn't recognize. Were they even real words? Once he'd retrieved his dog, he apologized.

"It's fine," I replied.

The commotion caused Mom to turn, analyzing the scene with raised eyebrows. She shrugged and returned to her conversation soon after.

For a moment, I'd actually thought she'd end the conversation.

Silly me.

Three hours. That's how long it took us to shop for only a few groceries (which should have only taken about fifteen minutes). _Spectacular_.

The lady at the register pointed out that we had a dog with us like she was Captain Obvious. She said that dogs weren't allowed in Walmart, unless it's a service dog. Her face turned into a scowl and she wrinkled her unibrow tighter than an orthodontist's rubber bands.

"Okay, thanks," Mom just said, accepting her bags and leading the way out of the store. "Let's get you home, boy." She petted Barney for a moment too long, and then it was just awkward.

We made eye contact. I broke the silence. "Okay...can we go now?" We had stopped in the middle of the atrium, and people were bumping into us, making Barney anxious.

I walked quickly through the sliding doors, Mom trailing behind this time. I beat her to the car, climbing into the drivers seat with a smirk. She laughed and handed me the keys.

Once we were settled inside, I drove us out of the parking lot. Mom noticed the amulet hanging from my neck.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Dean's amulet! I found it at the store. I've always wanted one of these!" I said enthusiastically.

"I don't remember buying that with the rest of the groceries. Did you steal it? Nicole Elizabeth, you better-"

"Jeez, Mom! I found it on the floor!"

She looked at me for a moment, blinking. "You just randomly picked it up off of the floor?"

I nodded.

"You're washing that when we get home."

"Deal." I totally wasn't going to fool with it.

"Okay...which show is this from? Or is it a movie?"

"Supernatural," I said.

I slowed down, preparing to turn, my right blinker clicking. As I was beginning to turn the wheel, a car came toward us and turned onto the same road, whipping right in front of us at the last second. I slammed on the brakes, narrowly avoiding a collision.

"Where's your blinker?" Mom shouted at the car angrily.

"I know where it's gonna be when I shove it up their ass," I commented. Mom's eyes widened as her head snapped in my direction. "Um...butt?" I attempted to correct myself.

Once we arrived home, we immediately started making dinner; for it was already 5:00. Mom worked on frying chicken while I boiled more macaroni noodles.

Dad came in through the front door after an overtime shift at work just as we were setting the table, at 6:00 sharp. Even if he worked late, he always managed to be as punctual as possible in the circumstances given to him. He removed his hat and work boots, and then he was wiping his forehead. A few moments later, we all sat at the table together and said a prayer.

"Is Bethany coming home this weekend?" I asked, spooning out a serving and a half of macaroni and cheese onto my plate. Bethany is my older sister, who attends college out of state at LSU. She's twenty years old. Bethany tries to come home as often as she has the opportunity, and if the long drive is actually _practical,_ so to speak.

"Unfortunately, no. She has a ton of work to do, as well as a school event," Mom replied. I raised my eyebrows when she mentioned a school event, but she didn't elaborate, and I didn't feel like asking her to.

Mom and Dad both served themselves a few bites worth of macaroni; that's all they would eat.

Hey, more for me.

"So how was work, dear?" Mom asked Dad.

Dad finished chewing his mouthful of food and wiped his face, replying, "All right. Still have to go in a couple hours early through Friday."

"Are you off this weekend?" I asked.

"As of right now, yes. But if they decide to break another machine, well, it will be _another_ week of overtime."

"At least you're getting paid extra."

Dad smirked. "Yeah...the only perk of working your ass off."

"Bill!" said Mom, harshly. Parents...they try to set an example for their children by not cussing or watching R rated movies in front of their kids (or at least mine do...I'm sheltered, and I _hate_ it), but I still go out into the world and swear like nobody's business. And, sometimes words slip out, just like during our car ride home.

Dad gave a somewhat-apologetic look to Mom (he wasn't really on board with the sheltering thing, or at least not as much as Mom was, though he tends to not argue with her, still enforcing her rules), then finished speaking, "Yeah...well... Not sure if it's worth it or not...depends on the day."

Out of nowhere, Mom slammed her drink on the table. "I forgot the milk." She pushed her chair back and reached for her keys.

"Must you get it _now?"_ Dad asked.

"We're _completely_ out! And we _all_ drink it at breakfast!" She slung her purse over her shoulder.

"Can _I_ go?" I asked excitedly. I, only being sixteen years old, am new to driving. So, errands are fun. I like to drive as much as possible. "I'm done eating." I motioned to my cleaned plate. (I wanted another spoonful of macaroni, but I decided that it would probably be better to avoid it, given the fact that I'd had it for lunch as well.)

Dad rolled his eyes. "Fine. Just _please_ , hurry back."

I grinned, accepted the keys from Mom's hands, and ran to the front door.

As I was driving, I heard loud honking from behind me; someone was following me too closely (a.k.a. the most annoying thing in the world). I turned my head, easing on the brake. I like to piss off assholes. Well, piss them off more than they already are.

It will get me killed someday, but I didn't really give a damn.

That's when I once again faced the road. Hadn't there been a car in front of me too? There hadn't been a road for a car to turn on for at least a mile. Heat had begun to build up on my chest.

That's when I realized that the honking had stopped. I looked in my rearview mirror, then, after seeing nothing, stopped the car.

I climbed out, wandering to the center of the asphalt, squinting in front of the setting sun. The road was deserted.

What the hell was going on?


End file.
